To Dance Ice
by Goldberry
Summary: An unexpected meeting ends in a dance of two hearts and snow crystals. [1xR]


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters. This is purely for entertainment.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, this is my first Gundam Wing fanfiction so please review and tell me what I should work on, etc. Even if its bad, okay? Thanks bunches!  
~* twilightshadow *~  
  
  
To Dance Ice  
  
  
Relena stood in the middle of the ice rink, adjusting her laces. She wore a flimsy white outfit that glittered with crescent moons and stars and her hair fell unbound down her back in dark gold waves to her waist. She really should have tied it back, but today she was skating purely for enjoyment and not for any judge. There were few people in the stands today, it being Christmas Eve and all. Most of them ice dancers that were partnered with lovers, out enjoying a late dance on the ice. She acknowledged them vaguely but her mind was more inverted, preferring to simply relax in the feel of ice around her. She desperately needed a moment to herself and this had been the first place to pop into her mind. Here she wasn't a Vice Foreign Minister or the shadowed Queen of the World. She was simply Relena, and the ice was calling her.  
  
Bringing her fingers away from her skates, she started slowly across the ice. The other pairs had drifted off to the locker rooms, preparing to go home and spend the evening with family and friends. Home. Funny, she had never really thought about where her home was. Certainly it didn't lay within political offices or the confines of her own room. The closest place she could call home was wherever Milliardo and Noin were, or perhaps....No, her brother and sister-in-law were her family. They were always there for her, no matter what. But, sometimes, late at night, her heart ached for something closer.   
  
Shaking her head at herself, she moved faster, gliding in lazy circles around the rink, listening to the sound of her blades against the smooth ice. The sound lulled her and made her realize how tired she was. She had been up before dawn finishing some late paperwork and then she had helped Noin to prepare for the Christmas party she would hosting tomorrow. She had barely had time to breathe, let alone sleep, in a long time. Still, the party promised her some fun and relaxation, and she found herself looking forward to it. The Gundam pilots had been invited, though heaven knew how many would actually show up. Quatre would, and Duo. Trowa, probably. Wufei, tied in chains and hauled in by Sally. Dorothy, Hilde, and Catherine would rather die than miss a party hosted at the palace, and she couldn't wait to listen to all their delightful chatter and exchange gossip with them. She loved them all, but there was only one person who could complete her Christmas and give her back the rest she so needed. Even if he could never love her, the least he could do would be to bring back her heart.   
  
Suddenly, she was jolted out of her reverie by the feeling of being watched. She slid to a stop, spraying ice before her, and cast her pale blue eyes around the stadium. Surprisingly, she was alone, the other couples having left a few minutes before, dreaming of warm fires and loving hearts. There was no one, she must have imagined it. Not surprising since she was constantly under watch everywhere else she went.   
She shuddered, wrapping her arms around herself. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to come to the rink this late at night.   
  
"Cold?"  
  
Relena jumped and turned in a smooth circle, her eyes wide with fright and astonishment. Her heart stood before her, dressed simply in a pair of jeans and a gray sweater. His unruly dark hair falling into his eyes that looked at her with the same Prussian blue that was engraved into her memory. He was also wearing skates.   
  
"What...? Heero...." What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she speak? Where was the everlasting calmness that had seen her through countless battles with foreign dignitaries? Her body trembled with his nearness.  
  
Seeing this, Heero reached out and pulled her to him, both arms around her waist. Her head came to rest against his chest, her arms between him and the rest of his body. He didn't say anything, just held her until her trembling stilled, though her heart still beat rapidly in her chest. Her mind just couldn't comprehend what was happening? What was Heero doing here?  
  
"You shouldn't be here alone, Relena." He said flatly, his voice rumbling near her head. She closed her eyes briefly, a sharp stab of pain in her chest at the coldness in his voice.   
  
"I needed to get away." She said, wearily, looking up at him. "What are you doing here, Heero?" For a moment, something flashed across his eyes but it disappeared before she could put a name to it. Instead of answering, he released her and stepped back. For a moment he simply watched her, before slowly lifting his arm and offering her his hand.  
  
"Would you like to dance, princess?"  
  
Relena's heart jerked and she looked at him with wide eyes. He looked so beautiful standing there on the ice, hand outstretched towards her. But one thought repeated itself over and over in her mind. ~He will leave you, Relena. Disappear into the night like so many times before. He will break you and leave you weeping like always. ~ Her mind screamed at her, and yet, her soul pushed her forward to take his hand. Something clicked and Heero turned drawing Relena with him. They skated in careful circles, eyes locked, gazes intense. Relena felt like she was in a hazy dream, a memory of a dream even. The only thing that was clear to her was that Heero was dancing the ice with her, and everything was right.   
  
Heero pulled her closer to him and they skated side by side. Relena leaned back and molded her body into Heero's, his arms joining with both of hers and wrapping around her in a hug. His head dropped over her shoulder and she closed her eyes, knowing Heero would never let them veer into the rink walls. After all, he had given a promise to protect her. Him, her Perfect Soldier, the only one who made her feel complete. She gave a small sigh but was abruptly surprised as Heero suddenly reached down and lifted her above his head as if she weighed nothing at all. She managed to swallow a squeak and quickly regained her balance, spreading her arms and straightening her legs. Heero dropped one arm, supporting her with only his right arm. That didn't surprise her at all, she knew how strong Heero was. She flew silently above the ice for a few seconds before suddenly her support was gone and she fell....straight down into Heero's arms. This time she couldn't stop the small noise that escaped from throat and she looked up to find a small smile on Heero's handsome face before it was gone as quickly as it had come. She was breathless, her hair flying around her in the frigid air. She had expected Heero to put her down quickly, but instead he kept her in his arms, slowly sliding to a stop in the middle of the rink.   
  
"Heero," She began, but he shook his head and she subsided, content in his arms. He looked at her and, again, that something flashed in his eyes. This time she knew what it was and it filled something deep inside of her.   
  
"Relena." It was just her name, but the way he said it made her body start trembling again. He shifted her in his arms so that she was closer to him, probably thinking she was cold again. He started again, "Relena," But whatever he was going to say died as he leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers, his hair brushing her cheek. When he pulled away his eyes held such an intense look that she felt her heart contract. She reached up and touched her lips where he had kissed her, her eyes looking into this his. She fed all her feelings for him in that one look and she saw his eyes return it with same look she had seen before. Love.   
  
Cradled in his arms she smiled at him, telling him that she knew what he wanted to say without words. The moment stretched between them and Relena knew this was the chance she had been born for, the one second when she could make everything right.  
  
"Heero," She paused, but his eyes gave her courage. "I love you, Heero. My Perfect Soldier. " Something in him relaxed as she excepted him and his past, and his eyes looked at her with so much suppressed emotion she wanted to hold him and kiss away everything that had been done to him. She could heal him, she knew she could. What better to calm War then Peace?  
  
"Aishiteru, Relena." He said, his voice deep and still flat, but his eyes were alive and she could read his soul through them. She blinked at the foreign word and looked up at him confused. He gave her that small smile of his and leaned down to kiss her again, and all questions fled from her mind as she realized she had finally gained the one thing she had always strove for.   
  
Peace.  
  
  
  
  
~Review and I will love you forever! 8)   



End file.
